Death Never Seemed So Sweet
by Ian Alexander
Summary: Harry Potter, the Boy who lived, has a secret, but what happens when it's exposed? Probably sounds a lot better than it is. One-shot. Urm... Slash, sshp, oocness, the whole shabang. Read it or whatever.


How Severus found himself in these situations, he would never know. Currently, as Albus would have it, he was standing outside of the room he would soon share with Harry Potter. Taking a deep breath to calm his nerves, for Severus would never show weakness in front of one of his students, former or not, he placed his scowl back into place and pushed open the door. Stepping into the room and scanning the room for everyone's Golden Boy, he breathed out a sigh of relief to see that he was nowhere to be seen.

 _Most curious_ , he thought to himself. Surely the boy would be bemoaning his fate to whoever would listen. _He'll be sleeping on the floor if he doesn't show up soon;_ of course, Severus was already planning on making him sleep on the floor, not the least bit willing to share a bed with the insufferable brat.

Cursing Albus once again and shutting the door, resisting the urge to ward it against the boy and make him sleep in the hallway, he unclasped his heavy robe. Peering around the room in search of nothing particular he noticed that Potter's things were already in the room and there was a door at the end of the bed occupying the room. Upon closer inspection the clothes he had seen Potter in earlier that day were on the foot of the bed, carelessly thrown there. He quietly stalked up to the door and tried the handle. It was locked.

 _Foolish boy,_ Severus shook his head, _this can be undone with a simple unlocking charm._ Whispering _alohomora_ he opened the door and let it hit the wall with a _thunk_.

"Fuck," Harry mumbled as he scrambled to hide anything that could possibly be seen from the prying eyes of the intruder. He was clad in only a pair of black tight boxers and he was sitting on the floor with his back to the doorway. "Siri, I told you I'm fine, and you told me you wouldn't barge into the bathroom anymore."

Scowling at the boy thinking he was Black, he scowled harder at the mop of unruly hair atop the boy's head. "I assure you I am not the mangy mutt you have for a dogfather, and have made no such promises to you."

Harry's head snapped back so fast you would think it had been broken. And immediately Severus could see the blood that was smeared across his cheeks and forehead. His face must have shown his shock and curiosity at what could possibly cause the boy to be covered in blood. Ever so slowly a lopsided grin, so much like his father's, appeared on his face.

"Hello, Severus," the boy's eyes were cast down and Severus bristled at the use of his name flowing so freely from the boy's lips. "I see you've found me. Poor Potter, attention-seeking Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived-To-Seek-Fame. Yes, Severus, I know what you think of me. But don't worry, I'll finish the job Voldemort started." At this a slow sadistic smirk found itself oddly placed on the boy's lips. Severus just stood there, gaping at the boy.

Slowly, the words he had been told found their place in his brain, and by this time Potter had stood up, several knives clattering to the floor, along with revealing a large puddle of blood. He slowly turned, holding a large gleaming dagger, and his front covered with blood. His left arm had a jagged cut on it, right where the dark lord had cut him to use his blood to regain his body. It was bleeding steadily, showing no signs of stopping. Severus also noticed the criss-cross scars on his wrists and up his arms. It seemed that Severus had misjudged the boy. His eyes snapped to attention as the boy stepped towards him, a maniacal gleam in his eye.

 _Well, if I'm going to die, it might as well be by the brat._ Closing his eyes, Severus accepted his fate, but the sharp stab of a knife did not come. Instead a shaky hand placed itself on his cheek. Flinching, Severus opened his eyes to see the boy looking up at him in desperation. The boy was almost as tall as him and was oddly close. Then he leaned upwards and captured Severus's in his own and when Severus opened his mouth to protest, his tongue slipped inside his mouth. Severus was shocked. Honestly. And then his instincts kicked it. Severus's own tongue pushed back against the boy's own, chasing it back into its own cavern. He plundered the other mouth, exploring the rich taste that was bittersweet, and caressing every inch of the wet heat he could find. He didn't care that the boy was ruining his clothes or that he was bleeding profusely at the arm. Reluctantly he let the boy slide out of his arms. _When did they get up there?_ He asked himself.

Panting slightly and looking pale Pot- well, he supposed _Harry_ \- started to look smug. "Come with me Severus. We could be great, we could do it together and no one would know any better. They'd think the remaining Death Eaters came and finished us off." Harry's voice was mearly a whisper but every word rang in his ears as if they had been shouted.

Severus nodded mutely, and slowly he pulled out his wand from the holster on his forearm. Harry grabbed his off of the sink. Slowly they looked in each other's eyes, seeing the other's agreement.

Harry's voice cut through the silence that had fallen, "Don't worry, I _am_ the master of Death, aren't I?" He chuckled lowly and raised his wand to Harry's temple as Harry did the same. Fleetingly, he thought of what would come next. Perhaps, a world with no expectations. He would just have to wait and see. Smiling slightly at Harry, his grip tightened on his wand. The words that came out of Severus and Harry's mouths were whispered.

"Avada Kedavra"


End file.
